Various window lifters are known from the state of the art, like those from, for example, DE 197 23 642 B4, DE 102 30 073 A1, EP 1 129 875 B1, WO 2004/002766 A1, DE 196 19 087 C2, DE 102 52 055A1, WO 2004/065738 A1, and DE 102 55 461 A1.
A common disadvantage of previously known window lifters is that the maximum so-called glass drop, that is, the maximum travel of the window between a closed position and an open position, is smaller than the spacing of the deflection rollers of the window lifter. This is clarified in FIG. 1 as an example for a window lifter known from the state of the art:
FIG. 1 shows a cable window lifter 100, which is fixed to a support panel 102 of a motor-vehicle door. The support panel 102 involves the inside door panel of the motor-vehicle door or a support plate of a door module.
The cable window lifter 100 has a drive motor 104, which is fixed to the support panel 102. The single cable 106 of the cable window lifter 100 is guided by means of two deflection rollers 108 and 110 and is connected to a catch 114 with the help of a cable fitting 112 squeezed with the cable 106. The catch 114 engages in a displaceable way, on one side, with a guide rail 116 extending along the displacement direction of the windowpane not shown in FIG. 1 and supports, on the other side, the windowpane. Through rotation of the cable reel of the drive motor 104 to the right or to the left, the catch 114 is shifted upwards or downwards along the guide rail 116, by means of which the windowpane can open and close.
In FIG. 1, the catch 114 is shown with dashed lines in position A, that is, in the closed position of the window, and also in position B, that is, in the maximum open position of the window. The resulting maximum travel 118 of the window, that is, the so-called glass drop, is considerably smaller, as a principle, than the spacing 120 of the deflection rollers 108 and 110.
Consequently, the invention is based on the task of creating an improved force-transmission element for a window lifter, a window lifter, and a motor-vehicle door with a window lifter.
The problems forming the basis of the invention are each solved with features of independent claims. Preferred embodiments of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.